


In This Together

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friendship, Gen, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, Photo Shoots, Sougo is a member of ZOOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: It was a bit awkward at first. Torao and Minami knew how to work their angles while Haruka and Touma needed a bit more direction from the photographer. Sougo was just happy to blend in with the others. Even if he was the lead vocalist, he never felt fully comfortable being the center of the band; even if it came with the position.That only lasted for so long.***Through struggling at the photo shoot for their debut album, Sougo learns to accept the help of his bandmates more often.





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for another year of the i7 Flash Bang and I had such an amazing time working on this one! Two of my loves are Sougo and ZOOL so why not combine them together lol
> 
> I can't thank my partner [ZeeWee](https://twitter.com/hellozeewee) enough for the amazing art she created for my fic. She brought the vision to life and it's filled me with so much joy working with her on this project. It's a dream come true <3
> 
> The setting for this AU is pretty much the same as it is in canon except that they're in rock bands instead of being idols and Sougo is a part of ZOOL instead. (Details to this will come later since I've decided to continue this AU and explore it in the near future!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Make sure to give ZeeWee and her art love too!

Sougo starred at his reflection in the mirror as the make-up artist applied the powder to his face. He wasn’t used to this yet; professional photoshoots that was. It was another new aspect to going pro with Tsukumo Productions. It only made sense to have this for their upcoming debut album.

He wasn’t used to someone doing his makeup for him. He dabbled a little bit in it for their performances, but this was completely different. He knew why this was needed, but it made him feel like an idol. And he wasn’t too fond of that. He was a musician and not some pretty boy that dance around on stage.

The rest of his bandmates sat at similar stations on both sides of him. Minami and Torao didn't seem fazed by it, Haruka surprisingly too, while Touma looked the most uncomfortable. He flinched every time the brush touched his face.

“Touma-san, she’s not going to hurt you,” Sougo said, glancing his way as the makeup artist leaned toward the counter.

Their leader frowned and Sougo saw him glare in his reflection. “I’m not _scared_ of her or anything. Just not used to it.”

Haruka laughed. “Are you sure about that?”

Touma didn't rise to the bait and instead just crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Sougo added.

This was a big day for them and Sougo knew Touma was just nervous about it. His previous band never had anything like this happen to them. It especially was a big moment for him and Sougo wanted it all to go well. For all of them.

Once they were styled and dressed, the band was directed over to the shooting area. Ryo stood off to the side, talking on the phone, and didn't spare them a glance.

“Looks like _he_ can’t be bothered to give us his approval before we start,” Haruka said.

Torao shrugged. “Not like we need it.”

“Let’s get started!” the photographer announced, ending their conversation. “We’ll begin with some group shots without instruments for now.”

As the five of them stepped onto the set, an assistant approached them and arranged them into place. They waited, trying their best to hold their positions until the photographer started.

It was a bit awkward at first. Torao and Minami knew how to work their angles while Haruka and Touma needed a bit more direction from the photographer. Sougo was just happy to blend in with the others. Even if he was the lead vocalist, he never felt fully comfortable being the center of the band; even if it came with the position.

That only lasted for so long.

After taking a numerous amount of shots, the photographer stopped to look through them. His frown gave away his dissatisfaction with what he saw.

“Osaka-san, I need you to be more prominent in these photos. You are the lead vocalist after all. People expect to see more of you,” he said. “Let’s take five while we switch up the set and you work on bringing more excitement to the photos.”

They moved off to the side, so the assistants could work on the new set up.

Sougo watched them worked, taking in all the people they're working to make this shoot a success. And here he was ruining it and slowing it down the whole production for them. Time was money after all.

“I’m sorry about that,” Sougo said to the others, bowing his head. “I’ll do better for the rest of the shoot.”

Torao rolled his eyes and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t apologize. Just give us that attitude you show on stage. I’m sure that’s what the photographer is looking for and the fans will love that.”

Sougo could feel the heat rise on his face. It was hard for him to simply turn that on in this kind of environment and not at a concert. He felt silly channeling his stage persona in this atmosphere while not performing. Just the thought of it made him feel ridiculous and embarrassed.

He also didn’t like standing out from the rest of the band. After all, the five of them were a unit together. This wasn’t just about him.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Sou,” Touma said with a smile. “This is so new for us, but we’ll get through it together like we always do.”

Sougo nodded. He appreciated the sentiment. It was nice having people he could finally depend on, even if they bickered.

“Speak for yourself,” Torao said.

Touma shook his head in disappointment, but the exchange caused Sougo to laugh and break the tension in his chest.

“You’re both right. We’ll get through this together.”

With a call back to set, the five of them were directed to various sitting positions within a mock bus. Touma and Sougo were in the front next to each other. Torao sat behind Touma on his right and Haruka on Sougo’s left leaving Minami in the middle.

“Now is not the time to be shy!” the photographer said behind the camera. “Give me more!”

‘Just imagine the audience is in front of us,’ Sougo repeated in his mind as he thought about all the fan service him and Touma did together on stage. Pulling from that as inspiration would certainly help. After all, the fans loved it.

With that in mind, it became easier for Sougo to get into it and the photographer loved it.

“More of that, Osaka-san!”

Without questioning himself, Sougo raised his left hand toward his chin, giving a sideways peace sign, as he stuck out his tongue. In doing so, he showed off his tongue stud piercing well.

The photographer snapped the shots and pulled away to look at the preview window. “I think this one of the shots we’ll use. Let’s take another short break and come back with the instruments,” he called out.

As the assistants and crew began moving around to prep for the next setup, Sougo’s shoulders sagged as he relaxed.

He felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to see Touma smiling at him. “You did great, Sou!”

Sougo ducked his head, feeling bashful as he thought about what he just did for the photos. “As long as it’s something worth using, that’ll be good.”

Touma leaned in closer to him. “Don’t sell yourself short all the time. Remember that confidence you carry while on stage.”

‘He’s always a good leader, looking out for all of us,’ Sougo thought. Even if the words came from someone his own age, he appreciated them nonetheless.

“Thanks, Touma,” Sougo said. It was all easier said than done, but he didn’t want to argue with Touma about it now.

“Come on, we need to get our guitars,” Touma said, standing up.

Sougo nodded and followed him over to the side. Haruka was pulling his guitar out off the case as Torao twirled a drumstick in hand while talking with Minami checked over his keyboard. Touma grabbed his bass that was next to Sougo’s.

As Sougo grabbed his case and pulled the purple guitar out, he felt a calmness spread through his body. He always felt comforted with it in hand. He was sure his uncle would be proud that he’d come this far.

With his guitar strung across his body, Sougo stepped back onto the set. It was empty now with just them as the focus with no props. The rest of the members gathered around him. With some assistance, they were arranged in a balanced manner that the photographer wanted.

There was little issue with the following photos now that everyone was loosened up and in the zone for it. Now that he had his guitar, it was easier for Sougo to imagine himself on stage and felt that rush of energy he got from it.

Sougo was the first one done for the day since he finished the individual shots. He never realized how tiring it could be in a photo shoot. It also felt nice to be back in comfortable clothes as he waited for the others.

He found a spot along the wall, out of the way, and pulled out a notebook out of his bag. He flipped through the pages, filled with scribbled lyrics, and came to a half-filled page he started on the previous night. Sougo tapped the pen against his bottom lip as read it over.

Unbeknown to his bandmates, Sougo began working on songs for them. Minami wrote their songs, crafting the base of the music and providing the lyrics. He put so much into his work for them that Sougo felt like he was stepping on his toes trying to write his own lyrics. It’s why he kept his work a secret as to not disturb the harmony within the group. Not to mention there was no way his lyrics would ever be on the same level as Minami’s.

He put the pen to paper and continued from where he left off, soon losing himself to the process. So much that Sougo didn’t notice someone approach him.

“What are you doing over here by yourself?” came Minami’s voice.

Sougo jumped at the sudden words, dropping his pen, before looking up to meet Minami’s gaze. Of all people, it had to be him.

“I’m just… working on something,” he answered.

Minami dropped his eyes down to the notebook. “Are those song lyrics?”

Sougo hesitated but realized there was no point lying. “Yes?”

“Either they are, or they aren’t, Osaka-san. You don’t have to hide things from us.”

After a deep breath, Sougo repeated with more confidence, “Yes, they are.”

“Can I see them, then?” Minami asked.

Sougo shifted in his chair and dropped his gaze. “These aren’t worth sharing. You wouldn’t want to waste your time reading them.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Minami held out his hand and waited for Sougo to give him the notebook.

Sougo _could_ just refuse to hand it over to him. He had the right to say no even if they were bandmates. Minami was very skilled at songwriting and Sougo was sure he would look like a joke in comparison. He also didn’t want the blond to think he was trying to take this from him. Besides, these were just little musings he had in his head he wanted to get on paper to help work through everything he’d experienced. They most likely weren’t good enough to even be used.

His eyes flickered up to Minami briefly and he seemed like he was genuinely interested in what Sougo had. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. So, he placed the notebook in his hand and looked away again.

Minami flipped the book around so that he could read it. He was quiet as he read.

Sougo held his breath as Minami read over all his personal feelings he’d poured onto the page. All his pent-up emotions and words he wished he could express to his father and everyone in his life who told him he shouldn’t pursue his dream.

Vulnerability crept up over him as Minami read all of this. Even if the band knew what his life was like when he was younger, it was another matter when someone was reading over it.

“These are surprisingly good, Osaka-san. Some lines need to be reworked, but overall it’s solid.”

Sougo’s eyes darted up to Minami’s face. His expression was unreadable. “You don’t have to humor me by saying they’re good.”

At that, Minami’s brow furrowed. “You’re right, I wouldn’t say that if this was bad,” he said in a cold tone. He softened his expression as he continued. “I do think they are good. After this, you and I should sit down and start composing the music to this before showing it to the rest of them.”

Sougo was speechless, not expecting that at all. “You really mean it?”

Minami studied him for a moment before a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'll give it my touch and it'll be our next hit." He looked back at the page. "Do you have a title for this one?"

“I was thinking ‘Maybe’. What do you think?”

Minami thought it over for a second before nodding. “I like it.”

“Natsume-san, you are needed on set,” an assistant called out.

“I’ll be right there,” he called back. Minami looked back at Sougo and handed him back the notebook. “Don’t be afraid to share with us what you write. We’re in this together after all.”

As Minami turned to walk away, Sougo said, “Thank you.”

Minami waved his hand in the air, “Isn’t it what Inumaru-san and you are always going on about? You don’t have to thank me.”

Sougo smiled all the same. It’d been a bumpy road for them since forming, but now it felt like they were truly coming together. He found the place he belonged to.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know your thoughts below in the comments!
> 
> You can find ZeeWee's art [here](https://twitter.com/hellozeewee/status/1162785266874163200)! 
> 
> If you want to share this on twitter, use this [link](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1162786260244733954)!


End file.
